Kagome's Feelings & InuYasha's Heart
by Xhibit B
Summary: CU. Kagome knows InuYasha loves her but will he ever admit it? Well when InuYasha gets a visit from a long time friend and his GRANDMOTHER he feels it's time for Kagome to know! How will this play out?


B- Hey all B here, this is something that I wrote that corrasponds with Sesshomaru's Unrelenting Love but it doesn't exactly go with the story...here's a little exert to help fill you in!

**InuYasha stops running and looks around. Kagome peeks around his shoulder to look at him.**

**Kagome, "InuYasha, what's wrong?"**

**InuYasha, "I smell Kikyo, poison, and Diamond's blood."**

**He shifts Kagome and takes off again. Once he comes to the clearing he stops and stares at Kikyo standing there.**

**Kagome, "Kikyo?"  
Kikyo, "Ah Kagome, InuYasha"**

**InuYasha lets Kagome down and says, "What happened to you?"**

**Kikyo surveys her body and says, "Oh this? I got into a bit of a quarral with that brother of yours and that priestess after I tried to kill her. I never knew your brother was so protective of that woman."**

**Kagome, "You attacked Diamond?"**

**Kikyo, "Yes, why would I not? That woman has stolen something very important away from me. Away from you as well, young Kagome."**

**Kagome, "What do you mean?"**

**Kikyo, "InuYasha...she's stolen him right from under our very own noses. Have you ever noticed how jealous he gets when she's near his brother? That's because he loves the woman."**

**Kagome, "You're wrong Kikyo. Diamond has never attempted to steal InuYasha away from me or you for that matter."**

**Kikyo, "What do you mean?"**

**Kagome, "If I were InuYasha, I'd have fallen in love with her too. She's a wonderful loving woman. And she's beautiful in both body and soul. She's helped us all many times. She's even saved your life. He couldn't help but be drawn to her. But, Diamond sees InuYasha as her friend. Her heart has always been set on Sesshomaru. InuYasha knows this as well. Yes, he may get jealous but, that doesn't mean that she stole him from under our noses. If anything, I stole him from under yours."**

**Everyone stares at Kagome who has stood up so boldly to Kikyo. It is InuYasha who makes the first move. He walks closer to Kagome and places his hand on her shoulder. Kikyo looks at them completely appalled.**

**Kikyo, "You deserve the half breed."**

**Everyone is shocked by her response and she turns to leave. Silently she begins to walk away and the others turn their backs. Kagome gets on InuYasha's back and he takes off. Serenity and Shippo ride with Kira. Sango and Miroku ride with Kilala.**

**InuYasha, "Kagome?"**

**Kagome, "Yes?"**

**InuYasha, "Did you mean what you said back there to Kikyo?"**

**Kagome, "Every word"**

**She lays her chin on his shoulder and closes her eyes.**

B- Now you get the jist of what's going on. Enjoy this beautiful one shot!

Night had fallen by the time they got to Kaeda's village and Kagome had fallen asleep on InuYasha's back. Carefully he laid the girl down inside of Kaeda's hut. Kagome's eyes flutter open as the half demon is tucking her in.

Kagome, "InuYasha?"

InuYasha, "Go back to sleep Kagome."

She noded then closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep. InuYasha sits beside the sleeping girl and watches over her.

InuYasha, "_What she told Kikyo today was utterly 100% true. My feelings for Kagome have grown exponentually. They over ride the feelings that I thought I had for Kikyo. But how do I admit that to Kagome? How do I tell her that I actually love her? That I love her more than I used to love Kikyo?_"

InuYasha is snapped out of his thoughts due to Miroku waking up.

Miroku, "InuYasha, are you okay?"

InuYasha, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep Miroku."

Miroku nodes then drifts back into sleep. InuYasha then returns to his thoughts.

InuYasha, "_How did this happen? I thought that the woman I loved was Kikyo. Now I realize that it's Kagome. Could this all be Diamond's doing? Has she really helped me see that Kagome truly is the one for me? That she was born to meet me and show me the way to love, truly love, and care for others?_" 

His gaze again falls on Kagome who is sleeping ever so peacefully by his side. He gently caresses her forehead and smiles as she sleeps soundly.

InuYasha, "_Kagome, some day you will know my true feelings for you. Hopefully it's soon than later. I'll take you as my life long mate. We'll perform the binding ceremony so that your life span matches that of mine. I couldn't and I won't live without you._"

He sighs heavily then a russtle in the nearby trees alerts him. Quickly but quietly he stands and runs out of the hut towards the source of the sound. He finally comes to a stop at the sacred tree. When he arrives he sees a woman standing there with her back to him. He didn't recognize her scent so instinctivly his hand went to the hilt of his sword.

Woman, "Wait InuYasha, I mean no harm. There is no need to draw your sword."

InuYasha, "Who are you?"

The woman turns around and InuYasha's eyes grow wide in shock.

InuYasha, "Ayameko?"

Ayameko, "It's good to see you again, InuYasha."

InuYasha, "What are you doing here?"

Ayameko, "I am forfilling your fathers last wish he had for you before he died."

InuYasha, "And that is?"

Ayameko, "Before the great Lord InuTaisho died, he requested that I give you this message when you've found your true love. Love her unconditionally, protect her with your life. Be happy as one and you will overcome any obstacle."

InuYasha, "I understand, thank you Ayameko."

Ayameko, "All in a days work for me, but now for a message from myself. As your friend I am telling you, you must tell your true love your true feelings by nightfall or you will be over powered by a great evil. Once you have admited your love to her your powers will grow exponentually and you will become practically unstoppable. I have faith in you InuYasha."

He hugs his long time friend and says, "Thanks Ayameko"

He lets go and Ayameko says, "I'll return tonight, I wish to meet the young woman."

InuYasha, "Come to the village just outside this forest, you will meet her there."

Ayameko, "Very well"

She leaves and InuYasha returns to the hut.

Day breaks and InuYasha is awoken by the sounds of his friends moving about. He cracks one eye open and sees Sango and Miroku preparing breakfast while Shippo scampers off to find more fire wood with Kaeda. Kagome is going through her backpack when she looks over in InuYasha's direction and sees him awake.

Kagome, "Good morning InuYasha."

Sango and Miroku also chim in a "good morning" then go back to the task at hand. Quietly Kagome scoots over to where he was sitting and leans over on his shoulder. He looks down at her then Ayameko's words come back to him.

* Flashback*

_Ayameko, "All in a days work for me, but now for a message from myself. As your friend I am telling you, you must tell your true love your true feelings by nightfall or you will be over powered by a great evil. Once you have admited your love to her your powers will grow exponentually and you will become practically unstoppable. I have faith in you InuYasha."_

*End Of Flashback*

Kagome, "InuYasha, are you okay?"

InuYasha, "Hmmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

Kagome, "Are you sure?"

InuYasha, "Positive"

She smiles at him and he smiles back at her. Just then Sango's voice interupted their little moment they were having.

Sango, "You guys, we've got company."

Miroku, "The aura is so strong."

InuYasha, "But whose aura is it?"

Kagome, "I don't know, I just hope that nothing bad happened to Kaeda or Shippo."

InuYasha, "I'm not smelling any blood."

He stands and they all walk outside the hut. They stand in defencive positions in case of an attack. Then they hear the crunching of autumn leaves beneath someone's or something's feet. Then the shrubs part to reveal a beautiful demoness wearing silk red, pink, purple, and gold kimonos and robes. Her ankle legth silver hair was wrapped up in a high ponytail with hair coming over her shoulders. Her deep amber eyes gazed at them all then landed on InuYasha. They all stood in silence as the demoness observed them. Then Kagome spoke.

Kagome, "Who are you?"

The demoness' gaze went from InuYasha to Kagome who was standing at his side.

Chikako, "My name is Chikako. I am his grandmother."

Her gaze lands back on InuYasha and everyone gasps as their gazes also land on him then go back to the demoness.

InuYasha, "You're father's mother?"

Chikako, "Yes, I prosume that Ayameko has already relayed your father's message to you?"

InuYasha nodes slowly in response.

Kagome, "Ayameko? Who is that InuYasha?"

InuYasha, "Ayameko is an old friend of mine, very close to my father. She's like an older sister."

Chikako, "So you know that you have until night fall?"

InuYasha, "Yes"

Chikako, "Good, I shall return here to see if you have completed your task."

InuYasha, "Very well"

The demoness turns and leaves. The group of friends watch as her slinder figure disappears in the thickets of the forest. After standing in silence for so long, Kagome is the first to speak.

Kagome, "What did Lady Chikako mean by your 'task', InuYasha?"

InuYasha, "It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later. For now I want to be alone, I have a lot to think about."

Kagome, "Okay, be careful InuYasha."

InuYasha nodes then takes off. Kagome sighs and Sango puts her hand on her shoulder. Kagome then looks up at Sango.

Sango, "Trust me Kagome, everything will be just fine."

Kagome, "I pray so"

Miroku, "We all know that InuYasha truly does care about you Kagome. He just doesn't know how to admit it."

Kagome, "Are you sure?"

Sango, "Very"

InuYasha sat in the sacred tree looking up at the sun deep in thought.

InuYasha, "_I have to tell her. I have to tell her soon too._"

He sighs heavily and looks back towards the village.

InuYasha, "I'll do it."

He jumps down from the tree and heads back to the village. When he gets there he sees Kagome sitting alone reading a book. He lands in front of her. She looks up a bit startled at first then when she realized it was only him she settled and smiled.

Kagome, "Back already? I expected you to be gone a little longer."

InuYasha, "Kagome can I speak with you?"

Kagome, "Of course"

She stands placing her book down and InuYasha takes her in his arms. He jumps through the trees and stops at the sacred tree. They sit on the branches and InuYasha holds Kagome close to him. He places his head on hers and looks down at her staring up at him.

Kagome, "InuYasha, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

InuYasha, "Do you remember when my grandmother said something about a 'task'?"

Kagome, "Yeah what about it?"

InuYasha, "Well last night my old friend Ayameko came to me with a message about that. And now I'm about to complete said task."

Kagome looks up at him confused.

InuYasha continues, "At one time I thought that I was in love with Kikyo. But now, I realize that she's not the one."

Kagome, "InuYasha..."

InuYasha, "Kagome, you're the one that I truly love. My feelings for you over ride those that I thought I had for Kikyo. Kagome, whenever seems to be the right time for you, would you participate in a bonding ceremony that will tie you to me for the rest of our lives thus expanding your life span to that of mine? I don't want anyone but you, Kagome."

Kagome looks at the man in front of her in shock. Tears began to stream down her face. Gently, InuYasha whipes them away with the back of his hand.

InuYasha, "Kagome...?"

Kagome, "InuYasha...YES!"

She flings her arms around his neck and kisses him. He kisses her back and holds her small frame in his strong arms.

Kagome, "InuYasha, what made you choose me over Kikyo?"

InuYasha, "After spending so much time with you Kagome, I've realized that you're the one. The one I was destined to spend the rest of my life with. My one true love."

Kagome, "Oh InuYasha"

She buries her face in his chest and tears of joy begin to fall down her face again. He holds her tighter and rest his chin in her hair. They sit like that for a while then Kagome looks back up at him.

InuYasha, "Kagome, let's head back to the others. The sun will be setting soon."

She nodes then braces herself. InuYasha grasps her tightly in his arms and heads back to the village.

*That Night

Night falls and InuYasha stands by the opening of the forest with Kagome at his side and the others standing behind them. After waiting for a while Chikako and Ayameko finally arrive at the village. They all look at each other in silence until Chikako speaks.

Chikako, "Your task has been completed on time InuYasha."

InuYasha, "Yes"

Ayameko, "Is this her?"

InuYasha nodes his head and she runs toward Kagome to get a good look at her.

Ayameko, "You're beautiful! Oh InuYasha you've done so well!"

Chikako, "Yes he has, welcome to the family young Miko."

Kagome, "Thank you"

Ayameko, "You'll do wonderful things for InuYasha! Now to be serious."

Chikako, "The half demon Naraku, will discover your feelings for each other. He'll try to pit that against you two."

Ayameko, "Your bond must be unbreakable. He willl try to use it against you. You **MUST** stay strong and stand by each other. That is the only way you will privale."

Chikako, "InuYasha, in case you have yet to notice, your demonic powers have increased 10 fold since admitting your love to the young Miko. Use this new found power to destroy that verman."

Ayameko, "And Miko, now that InuYash has confessed his love to you, your powers have grown as well."

Chikako, "Use these new found ablities and you will succeed in your mission."

InuYasha, "Understood"

Chikako hugs them both then says, "I put my faith in all of you."

Kagome, "We won't let you down."

Chikako, "I know you won't."

She smiles then she and Ayameko leave.

Kagome, "Well InuYasha?"  
InuYasha, "Let's head back to the village. We've got a lot of traveling ahead of us tomorrow. We need to find Diamond and Sesshomaru."

Everyone nodes then heads back to the village for a good nights rest. They had a long journey ahead of them the next day.

B- WELL? How did you like it? R&R!


End file.
